


Getting to know Regina Mills

by Tallyp_123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: Regina is the mayor who is loved by most of her town, she has a son whom she adores and a mum who loves her. Emma Swan is the mayor’s assistant she is shy awkward but very loyal to her boss, that is nothing to do with the fact she is in love with her boss or anything.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff there may be smut later one not decided yet, this has no magic and is all human Regina is much older in this dont like it dont read it

Chapter one

Emma Swan was sat at her desk before Mayor Mills walked through the door she had her coffee waiting at her desk with all her appointments written out and what times they all were, Emma Swan was a shy but loveable twenty year old who had got this job straight out of college when she returned from being away.  
Regina Mills was a woman with power she knew it, she could ooze it when she wanted too, she in Emma’s opinion was a beautiful woman who was mid-thirties (she had never asked her age in fact she didn’t speak to her) with a son who was adorable she often saw them in grannies together eating dinner.  
The door to the office opened and Regina strode in with purpose, she didn’t look in Emma’s direction just hung her coat up and walked into her office she shut the door as Emma let out a breath.  
As Emma sorted out the files for the days meetings Regina walked out of her office frowning.  
“Has Mr Gold called today?” she asked not looking at the blond.  
“No Mayor he hasn’t” Emma replied swiftly, Regina hated waiting round Regina tutted then went back into her office this time not shutting the door.  
The phone rang, Emma put down her file and grabbed it quickly “mayor Mills office” she said brightly.  
“Is Ms Mills in?” the voice said he sounded bored Emma glanced over at Regina who was actually looking at her “oi” the voice shouted Emma scowled but soon turned back to being pleasant.  
“Can I ask what this is about?” she asked softly the guy scoffed.  
“No, you bimbo its Robin and I want to speak to my ex now!” he barked.  
“First off Mayor Mills may be busy and secondly don’t ever scream down the phone at me again or call me bimbo!” Emma snapped she looked over at Regina who simply looked amused before giving Emma a nod she sent him through to her without saying bye he was a douche bag.

Soon enough though she heard Regina screaming down the phone at him “you selfish egotistical shit house!” was all Emma heard she winced “your son has been looking forward to this all week and now you’re going to let him down!!”  
Regina’s best friend Belle walked in mid scream Bella glanced at Emma confused ‘Robin’ Emma mouthed.  
“of course, because what Marian wants, she gets forget about your son and his feelings you know what Robin fuck off!” with that the phone was slammed down Regina soon stormed out nearly knocking Belle over.  
“Hey what happened?” Belle asked calmly.  
“Robin has decided he can’t have Henry tonight because Marian isn’t well” she sneered at the name “I have a meeting tonight and no one to look after him” Regina sighed.  
“I could watch him Mayor” Emma whispered Regina looked at her as did Belle smirking, she knew all about Emma’s crush on her best friend she was a librarian not stupid.  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that Miss Swan” Regina said with a small frown on her face.  
“Honestly, its fine I’m used to looking after my brother I can even take him back to yours, so you know he’s safe” Emma suggested Regina seemed deep in thought.  
After a minute she made her decision “as long as you’re sure Miss Swan?” Regina asked Emma nodded “pick him up at 3pm sharp” with that she turned and went back into her office Belle sent Emma a small smile and followed her inside.

At 3pm Emma stood outside the school gates waiting for Henry, she soon saw him walk out clutching his bag, he looked up and saw Emma waiting for him he frowned as he walked over.  
“Where’s my dad?” he asked Emma looked away she felt sorry for the little boy “let me guess dads busy?” Henry asked Emma nodded sadly.  
“I’m sorry Henry your mum waned to come get you, but she had a meeting and well she gave your dad hell for not coming” Henry smiled as they made their way to her bug.  
“Mum is letting you drive me in this?” He asked sceptically Emma blushed.  
“Well no your mum doesn’t know I have a car actually” she replied unlocking the door, Henry opened the front door and got in, she began driving the Mifflin street.

Emma soon found herself sat at the table with Henry helping him with his homework, when the front door opened, Regina put down her things and followed the voices, when she found them she saw both heads bent down over a book pens scribbling away.  
“See I think the evil queen should actually be good, we don’t know what her past was like she could have suffered greatly” Emma suggested Henry looked at her with awe. Regina had never seen her son look at anyone like that before.  
“Do you think the queen is good?” He asked softly.  
“Well yeah not everyone is born bad and to be honest snow white is a little too goody, goody if you know what I mean” Emma shrugged “I just think the queen has more depth to her than they show”  
Regin coughed to get their attention Emma shot up out of her seat blushing this made Henry smirk ‘someone has a crush’ he thought to himself.  
“S... Sorry Mayor I was just helping him with his English homework” Emma stuttered. Regina took the time to look at her assistant, she was shy painfully so that it boarded on being cute.  
“It’s fine dear I am glad he is actually doing it” Regina replied walking past them into the kitchen, Emma shuffled about not knowing what she should do now. Henry just rolled his eyes at her it was obvious now she liked his mum.  
Regina walked back in as she put an apron on “would you like to stay for dinner? As a thank you?” Regina asked Emma’s mouth went dry.  
“Yeah sure sounds good” Emma mumbled and sat back down looking at the table she missed the upturn of Regina’s lip, but Henry did not.

Soon the table was set, and Regina brought the food out “So I am guessing that yellow thing outside my house is yours?” Regina asked looking at Emma who blushed.  
“Yes, Mayor can’t really afford a new one just yet” she replied stuffing the lasagne into her mouth before she said anything else stupid.  
“Well at least you have something to get you round” Regina commented as she too began eating. Henry looked between them a plan forming in his head he knew his mum was lonely had been since his dad walked out on them and he liked Emma she was fun and easy going and good to be around, she wasn’t dominating like his father was which was good for his mum as she could be but she was sweet and caring when she loved someone fully.  
“You don’t have to call me Mayor here Miss Swan” Regina whispered looking at the other girl Emma soon nodded but didn’t look at her. 

Once the dinner was over Emma insisted she washed up so Regina could rest, it surprised her really because she was so used to Robin just skulking off upstairs or the bar when they had finished, then again he was probably going to see his bit on the side not actually drinking like he told her he was doing.  
Emma finished cleaning the sides and grabbed her jacket “your going?” Henry asked Emma glanced at the clock.  
“Yeah I have an early start tomorrow” was all Emma said Regina frowned because Emma wasn’t due in till nine when she was, she said nothing however as she watched Henry hug the girl she hugged him back.  
“Thanks for helping me with my story I think I know how I am going to write the queen now” he said he looked at his mother “I am going to base her off mum” he smiled Regina smiled softly and Emma grinned.  
“Good I know a lot of people think your mum is hard as nails, but I think under that she has a heart of gold” Emma internally panicked why had she said that! Regina for her part blushed but smiled softly at the woman to let her know she was not offended. Emma gave her a nod and left as soon as she could.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma flirt and a trip is arranged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its gonna be tooth rotting stuff you are warned

AN: I want to say thank you to those who read and booked marked this story, I am grateful Also thanks for the comments so far, it’s going to take time to get to the tooth rotting stuff but it will be worth it I promise they will flirt maybe kiss once or twice but all the romance will be later, I am also thinking of doing a swanqueen story of one shots, let me know what you want it to be, I did this on my ff.net account with Hermione granger my FF is Michellebranchrocks1 check it out to get an idea of what I will be doing, Also the ages of these two will be Emma 21 and Regina 35 

Emma managed to get to the office before Regina with her coffee and meetings already for her, she felt like an idiot for what happened last night and hoped Regina forgot all about it.  
The door opened and said woman walked in, she hung up her coat as usual then turned to Emma.  
“You got home alright then?” Regina asked smiling Emma blushed and looked at her desk.  
“Erm… Yeah I did thanks” Emma muttered Regina smirked at how cute she looked all flustered.  
“Well good I was hoping you could bring lunch in today and we could have a chat?” Emma looked at her panicked she knew her comment would get her fired why had she said it so stupid!   
“If you’re going to fire me you might as well do it now” the blond whispered panicked Regina looked at her confused.  
“Why would I fire you?” Regina asked Emma didn’t reply “I am not firing you Emma” was said softly it made Emma nearly moan her name sounded so good coming from Regina’s lips.  
“Really?” Emma whispered it was so soft that Regina almost missed it she smiled softly at the girl.  
“Really Emma” was all she said.  
“What would you like me to bring in?” Emma asked getting her note pad ready.  
“Just a salad I have to watch my figure” Regina replied her lips upturned in an almost smile.  
“Looks damn fine to me” Emma muttered more to herself than Regina who heard it anyway.  
“Why thank you” Regina commented Emma blushed and looked at the desk again “I would rather get that compliment from you than some drunk hippo” Emma looked at her and nearly fainted when Regina let her eyes trail over her figure before she winked at the girl and went to her office.

Emma walked into Granny’s for their lunch at half eleven she saw her best friend Ruby behind the counter, “hey girl how’s it going?” She asked brightly.  
Ruby was an enigma she was what most considered a slut she dressed well not much, and she slept with anyone willing to and she wasn’t ashamed of it.  
“Ruby do you own any normal clothes?” Emma asked as she sat on the bar stool Ruby only smirked at Emma but said nothing else.  
“Can I get a salad and a burger fries, a coffee black and a coke please” Emma said she knew Regina’s favourite drink off by heart now.  
“Mayor Mills not joining us today?” Ruby asked as she went about starting her order.  
“She wants me to have lunch with her today in the office” Emma replied missing Ruby’s smirk she knew about Emma’s crush on the mayor most people did well except the mayor herself but she wasn’t used to seeing romance when it was right in front of her, she was pretty sure Emma would take a bullet for Regina.  
“Sounds exciting” Ruby grinned slyly Emma just shook her head she knew what Ruby was thinking. Sex.  
“Nothing like that Rubes just a chat probably about how I am finding the job” Emma shrugged.  
After twenty minutes the food was ready, Ruby winked at her as she took the bags and left.  
Emma knocked on the mayor’s door gently ‘come in’ she heard Regin say so she opened the door and walked in slowly, she closed it behind her and set the food and drinks on her desk.  
“Smells lovely” Regina commented as she made room on her desk to eat, Emma sat down in the seat opposite her and helped her unpack it all, she handed Regina her coffee and opened her burger and fries.  
“Where do you put it all?” Regina asked Emma grinned.  
“I go to the gym” she replied shrugging as she tucked into her food.  
“I bet you do” Regina said in a low sultry tone, Emma looked up at her unsure if she heard her right.  
“Erm…” Emma wasn’t sure what to say Regina laughed as she dug into her salad.  
“I take it you’re not as adept at flirting as I am?” Regina asked brow raised.  
“Never really needed too not many lesbians here” Emma shrugged eating her burger a little more carefully now.  
“I suppose not” Regina muttered playing with her salad Emma watched her she seemed so down hearted, she looked at her own plate of food and decided to cut her burger in half and load it on to another plate as well as some fries, she then pushed it towards her.  
Regina looked at the plate of food being offered then at Emma who smiled shyly “you can have half of mine if the salad doesn’t appeal to you” Emma offered, Regina was genuinely touched no one had ever done that most too afraid of her and what she would say, sure her town loved her but they feared her too.  
“Thank you” she whispered as she took a bite of the burger she moaned at the taste she hadn’t eaten greasy food in so long her father drummed in that she needed to be thin to stay in power.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” Emma asked casually.  
“Well” Regina began “there’s a conference in a weeks’ time I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Regina asked munching on her fries.  
“Oh, wow really? Well I would love too” Emma grinned Regina’s smile widened.  
“Yes, out of everyone in this town I think I would probably have the most fun with you and your shyness” Regina grinned as Emma blushed.  
“Well do you need my number to arrange everything?” Emma asked Regina shook her head “oh” Emma felt her gaze fall to the floor.  
“I already have it dear” she said softly Emma looked up and smiled again.

Emma soon finished all her work and was walking home when she felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out of her jacket and looked at the message ‘Your cute when you blush R x’ Emma nearly walked into the lamp post was Regina flirting with her, had she been all day and she hadn’t noticed? Well it would not be the first time someone did, and she didn’t realise.  
‘First thank you and second are you flirting with me? E x’ she knew she shouldn’t have asked but she wanted to see if her hunch was right.  
Her phone soon bleeped again ‘I am most definitely R x’   
Emma gulped.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is a douche, Emma is a hero and something happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only short this is going to set up for Regina's back story

Chapter three

It was the weekend which meant it was Emma’s day off, she was jogging round the small park when she saw Regina and Henry, stood in front of them was Robin and he looked mad, when she glanced at Henry he was hidden behind Regina he looked like he was yelling at her, getting right in her face.   
Emma glared as she jogged over “your just a two faced bitch who doesn’t know her place!” Robin screamed his hand clenched and moving Emma saw what would have happened but she moved to grab his fist before he could actually strike the woman.  
“Now that’s no way to treat a lady” Emma smirked Robin looked read in the face she didn’t see his other fist till it connected with her cheek she groaned as she fell to the floor Regina moved herself and Henry back as Robin then turned to the young blond and kicked her in the stomach.  
“Who” kick “the” kick “fuck” kick Emma toppled over clutching her stomach she was coughing up blood but Robin didn’t care, Regina looked around for help it was then she noticed David Emma’s dad she screamed to get his attention, when he looked over his face contorted into rage as he raced over, Mary his wife and Emma’s mother followed him.  
David rammed into Robin knocking him to the ground and punching him until he knocked Robin out, he grabbed his handcuffs an cuffed him before checking on Emma.  
Regina raced over and dropped to her knees beside her “Emma!” she cried out she grabbed her phone and called an ambulance, she saw Mary kneel down on the other side sobbing.   
“What happened?” David asked stiffly he heard Robin groan as he started to wake up he turned swiftly and kicked him to knock him out again.  
“Robin was getting in my face he went to hit me but Emma showed up” Regina recounted they heard the sirens Regina turned to Henry who was stood still just looking at his dad, she stood and made her way over.  
“Henry are you ok?” She asked softly kneeling in front of him.  
“I…Is Emma going to be ok?” He stuttered out Regina nodded “and dads going to jail isn’t he?” Regina turned to David who nodded curtly “good I don’t want to see him again” Regina nodded and kissed his head.

Regina made her way to the room Emma was staying in, she dropped Henry off with Belle and went to see how Emma was, when she walked inside Emma was half awake she smiled as Regina took the seat next to her.  
“How are you feeling?” Regina asked then mentally hit herself for how stupid that question was.  
“Been better but it was worth it” Emma said coughing.  
“How is getting beaten up worth it?” Regina asked not understanding why the blonde was ok with this.   
“You are safe so its worth it” Emma was starting to get groggy Regina sucked in a breath she wasn’t sure why but she had this urge to kiss her she held back however and smiled.  
“My hero” she whispered she leant forward and kissed Emma’s head as the blonde fell asleep again.

Emma was released from hospital a few days later she was under strict orders to relax but she still found herself at Grannys chatting to Ruby who tried to get her friend to go back home.  
Regina walked in the diner intent on getting Emma some food when she stopped dead the blonde was sat at the counter chatting to her friend.  
“Why are you out of bed?” Regina hissed as she made her way over, Emma looked at her wide eyed Regina looked mad.  
“I was bored so thought I would get something to eat, I feel fine” Emma replied Ruby backed away from the obviously angry Mayor.  
“Emma you were told to rest!” Regina shouted everyone looked at them Emma wasn’t sure why Regina was so angry.  
“I feel find Regina please” Emma started Regina felt the tears stinging, she would not cry here she hated to admit it but she was scared she thought she was going to lose Emma she cared deeper than she wanted to admit.  
“Alright you feel fine! What happens if you fall and injure yourself even more your so selfish!” her emotions were running away from her she needed to get out of here before she told the infuriating woman how she felt she turned and walked out without a goodbye leaving behind a very confused diner.  
Emma stood “I will be right back” she said as she ran after the Mayor, she followed her back to her office Emma closed the door after her so there was privacy as Ariel was manning the station today.  
“Regina what was that about?” Emma asked softly not moving from the door.  
Regina was breathing quickly her emotions were all over the place she turned to Emma who looked confused and concerned at the same time.  
“You risked your life to save me” Regina whispered “I’m scared that something is going to happen to you” she sobbed.  
“Nothin is going to happen I am fine” Emma said softly she wanted to comfort the older woman but her feet didn’t move.  
“Your selfish and wreckless” Regina snapped she made her way to Emma standing just in front of her “and I hate how you make me feel!” Emma frowned trying to back away but Regina moved forward trapping her body between herself and the closed door her lips a breath away she could feel her breath against her own she could smell the perfume she wore and the scent of apples from her shampoo.  
“Regina” is all Emma whispers before Regina crashes their lips together, Emma gasps taken by surprise, Regina was able to let her tongue dominate Emma’s her whole body trapped her Emma let her hands rest on Regina’s hips clutching the fabric of her skirt to keep herself steady.   
Regina was a damn good kisser she was dominant forceful she knew what she was doing as her own hands moved under Emma’s tank top and her nails scratched the muscles of the girls stomach, her hands soon careressing her abs, she could feel the six pack Emma had and she groaned capturing Emma’s bottom lip with her teeth and biting it before letting her tongue sooth it.  
Regina’s hands moved from under her shirt and made their way to Emma’s hair she gripped it pulling so Emma hissed into her mouth but didn’t pull away. The need for air stopped them as they both breathed deep and quick.  
It was then Regina came to her senses she jumped back eyes wide as she took in Emma’s appearance she remembered all the harsh things Robin said how she wasn’t good enough to love as she had no heart, how no one could love her as she was damaged, she turned her back.  
“Re-“  
“Get out” Regina snapped stopping Emma from talking Emma didn’t move she wasn’t sure what to do “I said GET OUT!” Regina screamed “Don’t come back your fired” she said coldly, she heard the door open and slam shut she flinched this was for the best Emma didn’t need someone so broken.


	4. chapter 4 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little emotional its in two parts this part of the story but maybe a bit of happiness at the end for now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning this talks about psychical abuse as well as mental

Chapter 4 part 1  
AN: Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, This is mostly Regina and her back story involving Robin who wont be shown in a great light this also talks of abuse physical and others this is your trigger warning, this is short but there is so much more to go through later on 

Regina tried to focus her breathing her hands were clenched on the desk she hated that she hurt Emma but she couldn’t get attached, she shouldn’t of kissed her that was a mistake she wasn’t ready for anything like that. Robin had made sure she was too broken for anyone else.

Once she had calmed down enough she gathered everything she needed and decided to go home, she couldn’t be here she didn’t say bye as she left the office and rushed home, she had time before Henry finished school.

Once at home she sat on her couch, she had meant to grab a drink but she was in such a state that sitting was the only thing she could do.

Robin pushed his food away and scoffed Henry just kept on eating as Regina watched Robin in concern “Henry go and watch TV” Robin commanded Henry looked at his mum who nodded he quickly picked up his food and left.  
“Robin?” Regina began Robin glared at her.  
“Don’t fucking speak to me this dinner is a disgrace, this carries on and you will quit your job and be a full time house wife till you learn to please me properly!” Robin hissed Regina gulped but nodded “No wonder no one wanted you cant even fucking cook” he stood abruptly walking over to her he grabbed a fist full of her hair she gasped in surprise as he slapped her across the face “next time I wont be so nice” he spat as he walked out the house.

Regina shuddered as she remembered how he began to treat her, her phone bleeped she glanced down at it and saw it was Emma, she didn’t want to reply or read it but she couldn’t help herself ‘I am sorry’ was all it said Regina let the sob go through her, she hated that Emma blamed herself it wasn’t her fault she kissed Emma not the other way round.

Regina lay there as Robin pounded into her grunting into her ear she wasn’t even paying attention she just moaned in the right places “I wish you were tighter” he moaned into her ear “take me dick” he flipped her over not really caring if she was hurt and began fucking her from behind, Regina let the tears fall as he lifted her arse up so she was on her knees, he grabbed her hair pulling her up it turned violent as his thrusts got harder.  
“I’m close bitch your going to take all my cum” he hissed it began to get erratic “fucking im cumming take it all!” he shouted as he came in her his thrusts slowed until he pulled out dropping her to the bed he got up and left the room not caring about her or what she did next.

Regina shook herself from her thoughts she looked at her watch she needed to go get Henry but she couldn’t move she wanted to scream or throw something preferable at Robin but he was in jail she text Belle and asked her to take Henry for the night she replied that she would.

Regina then opened the text from Emma her fingers close to the text to type she paused not really sure what to write until a knock disturbed her, she stood to open it knowing that she had responsibilities to her town and she couldn’t just ignore them.  
When she opened the door she was shocked to see Emma stood on the other side “I know you said leave you alone but I was worried” was all she said, Regina moved aside to let her in.

Regina followed her into the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch.  
“What happened?” Emma asked.

Regina took a deep breath she wasn’t sure what to say to her, she didn’t want to seem weak but she knew Emma deserved an explanation for what had happened.

“It wasn’t your fault” Regina began Emma slowly nodded her head not fully believing it but said nothing “I have a lot of baggage Emma Robin he ruined me for anyone else” she whispered almost ashamed to admit it.

Emma frowned she was thinking the worst had he touched her or god forbid forced her to do something, that thought made her sick.  
“Robin he…” Regina paused her tears falling “he used to tell me all the time how worthless I was, how no one would want me and when I kissed you all those thoughts came rushing back” Emma shot up pacing she wanted to kill him she should have when she stopped him hitting Regina.

“He should never say how worthless you are!” Emma hissed she was angry really angry “did he hit you?” Emma asked.  
Regina didn’t want to say yes she could see how angry Emma was “Yes” she finally said Emma growled.

“I will kill him!” She snapped “How could he do that! How could he treat you with such disrespect, he should be worshiping the ground you walk on and thanking his lucky stars you chose him I would!” Emma was ranting Regina said nothing “I would be telling you every day how beautiful you are not hitting you”

Regina stood she was flattered she stood in front of Emma she then grabbed her face and kissed her, not as passionate as the first but it stopped Emma being angry she heard Emma groan and fall in to her.

Regina pulled away she let her forehead rest against Emma’s “I…There is so much more to tell you but I want you more than anyone I have wanted in my life but if we do this we need to keep it between us at least till Robin is dealt with” Regina whispered Emma leant forward and kissed her briefly.


End file.
